A fun day at the park
by Viola Flame
Summary: Just some random yuri smut that I didn't know where to put it so... here you go


**Title: A park adventure of discovery**.

 **Author :** _So here we go, this is fanfic I'm writing because of a friend of mine who went to a theme park._

 _It will be graphic, and with that I hope you enjoy._

The park was a buzz with people jumping in lines and moving between rides. Fay had thought it'd be an awesome idea to go to the theme park, but the heat had thrown a damper on the mood. "This heat is killing me!", Q exclaimed as she downed another sip of her cooldrink, "Yeah, I didn't know it'd be this hot", Fay said in a comforting tone. "Well I know a way we can cool down…", Shinoa said in a suggestive tone, "Really?!" Q and Fay responded almost simultaneously. "Yeah, but you must be will to get a "little" wet, are you up for that?", "YES, anything to get out of this heat, we have spare clothes with anyway" Q responded."Okay then follow me".

The group made their way to the "Monkey Falls", a water slide where people go down in a log, and at the bottom you 'splash' into the bottom. The group watched a set of people go down the slide and get drenched. "I thought you said we'll get a little wet Shinoa", "Well do you want to cool down or not?", " Yeah Fay don't be a buzzkill, it'll be fun" Q said with a bit too much enthusiasm in her voice. They got to the front line, "This is your last chance to get out" shinoa teased Fay, "Ah!, screw it, let's do this" , Fay said hoping into the log, the other girls just giggled at her and got in as well, "The log will drop in once it over that hill",The theme park worker stated, with that the log began to slowly move up the hill, "I can't wait for that splash", Q said from beside Fay, "You really want to be wet that badly?", "Yeah I enjoy being wet a lot" Q flash Fay a mischievous grin "Wait what do you meeeeeaaannnnn….AHHHHHHH" her words were cut off as the log dropped, the flew down the slide, the water splashing them as the went down until finally, SPLASH, the log crashed into the water below…

The group got off the log, "Woah that was awesome!" Q exclaimed and looked at Fay, her white T-shirt completely soaked , showing the lining of her bra though it, _gulp_ , she couldn't take her eye's away, "Earth to Q… you okay?, did your brain get water logged" Fay joked at her absent minded friend, "Yeah something like that, well… um… we should probably go change","Yeah good idea", "Yeah I'll catch up with you guys, I'm gonna ride it one more time" Shinoa said hoping back in the line, "Okay we'll meet up at the bumper cars afterwards,okay?" Fay said as they began walking to the changing room, "Yeah see you there!".

As the walked to the changing room Q's eyes were glued to her friend, the way her jeans stuck to her to her buttocks, the way her hips moved, she was captivated, and before she knew it they were at the changing room. Fay turned to check why her friend was trailing behind, Q blushed as her eyes made contact with Fay's, "Q your face is red?, you okay?", "Yeah…" Q said brushing past her to get in the room.

"I think this is the first time we've undressed together." Fay stated trying to break the silence that had been present since they entered the room, "Yeah…", Q said not making eye contact with her. _"What's wrong with you?!, she's one of your best friends!"_ ,Q scolded herself in her mind, but that had little effect on her hands, they inched slowly towards Fay's jeans, "Q what are you doing?" Fay said at her friend whose hands just froze inches from her ass,"Um… thought maybe you'd need some help getting out of those wet jeans… ha ha…", "thanks… but I'm fine doing it myself thanks", but Q wasn't listening anymore, she pulled down Fay's jeans in one motion, "Really Q stop…!", but her protest feel on deaf ears, as Q pushed onto the bench in the changing room, "I'm sorry Fay…, but I can't stop myself", she put her lips to Fay's, silencing any further protest, she lifted Fays' shirt exposing her white bra below, and began massaging her breasts through them, slowly feeling their shape, Fay's were larger than hers, but the fit perfectly in her hand, _"nice and firm"_ , she thought. Fay had given up struggling for the most part at this point, _"this is weird, but it feels good"_ , she thought but before she could say anything, Q slipped her hand under her bra and pinch her nipple,"Mmmmm", was the only thing that escaped her lips. "You like that?, then how about this", Q slipped the bra out of the way and placed her lips on the nipple she had been playing with till now, *suck* , _"It's getting harder?, good!"_ , she praised herself that she was making her friend feel good, and she let her hand drift to the lightly blue panties that were hiding Fay's treasures from her. She slow traced the slit of Fay's vagina, pausing every now and then at the top to tease the clit, earning a moan each time she did so, _"That feels so good, I want more, hmmmmmm"_ , Fay had been moaning for awhile now, surrendering herself to the pleasure, she wanted Q, she wanted to make her feel just as good as she was feeling, "Q *gasp* can I touch you *gasp* as well?" , she tried saying will catching her breathe, Q froze for a split second, then took of her scarf, orange t-shirt and black skirt, "I would like that a lot", Q said tossing her bra and panties away as well, "You're even prettier without close on", Fay teased watching Q blush, "Well let's get these out of the way as well", Q removed the last piece of clothes Fay had on.

Fay began playing with Q smaller breasts, slowly teasing her nipples. Q slipped a single finger in between her lips, twineing her tongue around it suggestively, causing Fay's heart to start racing further, she took her finger out a bit of spittle glistening between her finger and lips, she traced her finger on Fay's lips, teasing them, and then kissing them with her own, letting her finger slowly move down to her breasts, playing with her nipples and then moved lower, tracing around her belly button,and then lower, until finally she was millimetres from touching her bare clit, "Tell me what you want and I'll do it", Q whispered into her ear, it sent a shiver down her spine, "Please *pant* play with my clit", without a second to spare Q began playing with her clit, pinching it and twisting it, given rise to an extreme heat in Fay, burning more and more, it was becoming more than she could handle, "Kiss me!", Q complied giving her the sloppiest french kiss, and put a single finger inside her, feeling her love juices, she start to thrust slowly, letting her thumb play with Fay's clit at the same time, "You're so wet", she smirked at Fay, "Q ,*hmmmh*, I'm close, *ahhh*, keep going, don't stop, so good", Q started thrusting her finger faster, and when she felt Fay tighten she slipped a second finger in to deal the final blow, "Yesssss!", Fay screamed as she was brought to her climax, "We can't have you making a noise", Q kissed her again, making sure that afterglow of her climax lingered for as long as possible.

Fay's breathing panting slowed down and the look of ecstacy hung on her face, she looked into Q's eyes, "Oh, you didn't think we were done, did you?", Q began thrusting again into her sensitive vagina, igniting the spark of lust that had started fade, "Q *pant* no, stop,I can't take it, I'm too sensitive!" "Good", was all she said as she slid down and placed her lips her her clit, "Fuck, I'm gonna come again!", but as she was about to reach that peak again, Q stopped, and smiled at her, _"You want me to say it don't you!, you want me to say how much I want to cum!, fine!"._ "Q please make me cum, please make my pussy and clit feel good, I can't take it" ,Q started thrusting slowly teasing her, bring her close but it was not enough, Fay started moving her hips trying to push herself over the edge, "Say that you'll be my little sex pet, say that I'm your mistress", with her last words Q flicked her clit cause Fay to cry out, "YES!, I'm your pet mistress, please play with my pussy and make me cum!", "That's a good little pet", Q sped up her thrusts and gave Fay the long awaited climax she had been begging for, "YES! YES! YES!", Fay's back arched as she squirted her love juice all over Q's digits, her turret of juices slowed and Q moved her fingers to her lips, licking them loudly and sexily, and put her fingers back in Fay giving a few thrusts drawing the afterglow further, "Fay you taste so good, do you want to try some my little pet?", Fay just nod slowly still intoxicated by the heat still coursing through. Q placed her love juiced fingers between Fay's lips playing with her tongue, "How is my pet?, who do you have to thank for all this love juice?", "Thank you mistress", Q kissed Fay, the mixture of saliva and love juice melding and causing an aphrodisiac effect, they were ready to begin round three.

*knock knock*

"I know that you guys are busy and all, but like the park is closing soon", Shinoa's voice came through the door, "So we kinda need to leave", with those words the two got and began dressing as fast as the could, the feeling of sex still holding lingering on their bodies as they exited the stall they had been using. Shinoa didn't say anything as they walked back to the car, Q straddled up to Fay and whispered softly into her ear," I'll get you to pay me back later my little pet", and peck her on the cheek, skipping ahead to the car, Fay just paused there for a sec feeling that heat rise again inside her. _"Oh I can't wait, my mistress... this will be fun"_

 _And there you go…_

 _I hoped you enjoyed it…_


End file.
